Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout
Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, known in Japan as , is a fighting game for the PlayStation game console. It was produced and released by Bandai in Japan, parts of Europe, and North America in 1997. The game would be reissued in the UK in 2002 and in North America in 2004. The game has the distinction of being the first game in the series to be rendered in full 3D, and the last Dragon Ball game produced for the console. There would not be another new console Dragon Ball game until the release of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai in 2002. Besides the typical cast, the game features a number of unlockable characters, the majority of them Super Saiyan transformations of pre-existing characters, or alternate versions such as Kid Goku, for example. The original North American edition was released in 1997, a year after the premiere of Dragon Ball GT in Japan. Only 10,000 copies were produced due to the series being unfamiliar with audiences. Up until a re-release of the game in 2004, Final Bout enjoyed some of the highest collectible premiums a PlayStation game has ever seen, with prices on Ebay ranging from $100- $250 (but it can now be bought on eBay for cheaper prices). It has also been one of the PlayStation's best-selling games, with releases ranging from 1997 to 2002 and finally to 2004. The game debuted in Japan and Europe in 1997 despite Great Britain not seeing a release until later in 2002. The North American version did not feature the voice actors then working on Dragon Ball Z and instead opted to go for uncredited voice actors, whereas the European version used the original Japanese voice actors. While the graphics seem blocky and out of date by today's standards, the music is still held in high regard. The music mostly contains rearranged versions of music used in Bandai's Super Famicom DragonBall games with the exception of a few new songs such as Super Saiyan Goku 4's theme "Hero of Heroes". Also, the game featured one of the first FMV introductions in the DragonBall game series. The video, consisting of entirely new animation, shows the various playable characters fighting each other, albeit in a non-canonical way. The video is set up to "The Biggest Fight", a song specifically composed for the game and sung by regular DragonBall vocalist Hironobu Kageyama. This would be his last contribution to the music of Dragon Ball Z until 2003 when Kageyama performed a new song set to another FMV introduction for the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and once again for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Playable Characters : NOTE: All characters are their Dragon Ball GT versions unless specifically stated otherwise. * Goku * Pan * Kid Goku * Trunks * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z, Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan (Dragon Ball Z, Ultimate Gohan) * Cell (Perfect Form) * Kid Buu * Frieza (Final Form) * Piccolo * Goku (Dragon Ball Z, Super Saiyan) * Goku (Super Saiyan) * Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Vegito (Super Saiyan) * Kid Goku (Super Saiyan) * Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Goku (Super Saiyan 4) * Baby (Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) (Cheat device only) Unconfirmed cast list There has been a cast list compiled over time by people comparing the voices in the game to several Bang Zoom! actors. This cast list is unofficial, but widely accepted as the most likely cast list available without confirmation. Gallery Trivia * This game reuses a few songs from past Dragon Ball Z games such as Super Butōden 3 and Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. It also uses various themes from various movies and TV specials. Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable